bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile part 4
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile part 4 "May I ask," Lancia asked, clearly irritated, "Why in the ever-loving name of Gaia did you throw yourself into a nest of monsters without summoning any of us?!" She huffed angrily whilst healing her her summoner. Zen winced in pain. She was covered in many deep gashes. If she hadn't summoned Lancia before passing out, she would have died. "I did not summon you because I had no need to," She answered. "Your duty as my units is limited to my need of your services." The red head rolled her eyes. "I think you're just to proud to admit you need help." "I need no one's assitance," The summoner snapped, standing. "Return, Lancia." Lancia's eyes widened. "B-but I'm not finished healing you!" "Return!" Zen commanded. Lancia unwillingly faded into a orb of light and disappeared into Zen. The summoner sighed, flexing her hand. She still ached in several places, but the bleeding had stopped. She was more agitated by the fact that she had been unable to defeat a horde of simple monsters. Was she really that weak? It was true, there were dozens of them, but they were no more dangerous than a wild animal. Taking another deep breath, she began heading east. There was rumored to be a gate on the eastern shore, and she intended to open it and fight whoever was inside. *** Karl lead the horse by the reigns through the small village, looking around in slight confusion. The villagers seemed to be celebrating something. "Excuse me," He asked one of the villagers, who was merrily downing several mugs of beer, "What's going on?" The man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned. "It's amazing, really! Just a few days ago, our village had to stop our export buisness because of the monster activity. Then, this lil' kid came along and killed all them beasts!" He slapped his leg and let out a hearty laugh. "Who knew the lil' brat had it in 'er?!" Karl raised his brow. "A child...defeated a band of monsters? Alone?" "Well," The man scratched his bearded chin, "She couldn't be any older than fourteen, or fifteen. Strange thing though, she said that she didn't do it for us. She wouldn't even accept any reward. She was kind of stuck up, like royalty or somethin'." The truth was that Karl had been headed there himself to take care of the monster infestation. The duty had been given to him because of the amount of monsters in the area, so he was quite surprised that a 'child' had done his job. He sighed, patting his horse on the neck. "I guess I'd better move on, then." "Oh yeah," The man added thoughtfully, "If you run 'er, I'd be careful, if I was you. Like I said, she won't the hero type. She somethin' 'bout finding someone strong to fight. She might attack you, or somethin', with her weird crystal power." "Alright," Karl replied, only half listening to the man's drunken rambling. *** *The next day* Karl stared in disbelief at the monster nest before him. It was completely destroyed. Blue crystals littered the ground, varying to shards the size of his spear, to rows of the strange glowing rock. He dismounted his horse, kneeling down to inspect the ground. Mixed in with the dried, black monster's blood was human's blood. It was everywhere, but a trail of it lead east. He stood, wondering if this was the work of the 'child' he heard about from the village. He would have to proceed with caution. *** Zen drew her hand back and swung it through the air, sending a barrage of crystals into Iron Magress charging at her. It pierced its shield. Undaunted, the cursed knight thrust its lance forward. Zen twisted out of the way, creating a crystal rod with her left hand the connected with the knight's helmet. It staggered back, dropping its lance. The summoner rushed forward, impaling it with a crystal sword. It struggled for a moment before its motions ceased. Zen released the hilt of the makeshift sword, satisfied. She began to walk away when a sharp pain in her leg stopped her. She looked down and realized her calf was bleeding heavily. She sighed, but sat down. "Lancia," She called out. The unit appeared, kneeling down beside her summoner to heal her wound. "You're so reckless," She scolded quietly. She was still upset that Zen had sent her back before her wounds were fully healed. "Just stop the bleeding," Zen ordered. She obeyed quietly. Moments later, Zen stood. "That's enough." "Zen," Lancia began desperately, "Please, let us help. The others...they told me about you. They're all really concerned--even that jerk, Mifune. Even if he doesn't want to admit it." Zen paused for a moment, her back turned to the healer unit. "....Return." "Please--" She turned around, glaring down at Lancia. "I said 'return'. Do not make me repeat myself." Lancia quickly returned, and Zen continued on her way. Category:Blog posts